1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bow string kisser button for an archery bow which assists the archer in drawing the bow string to the same point for each shot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kisser button means have been provided for assisting the archer to draw the bow string to the same point each time the bow is shot. An example of such a kisser button is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,970. The kisser button disclosed therein is adjustably mounted on the bow string by the archer at a position so that when the bow string is at its desired draw position, the kisser button contacts the archer's face. When the kisser button is properly positioned, it is secured to the bow string by, for example, serving or clamping the kisser button to the string. When the archer wishes to draw the bow string to the same desired position, he or she draws the bow string until the kisser button contacts the same location on his or her face. At this point, the bow string will be at the desired shooting position.
Prior art kisser buttons, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,970, typically included a slot connected to an aperture. To mount the kisser button, the strands of the bow string would be separated and inserted through the slot into the aperture. If the diameter of the aperture was smaller than the diameter of the bow string, the kisser button would not be able to accommodate the bow string. On the other hand, if the diameter of the kisser button was larger than the diameter of the bow string, the bow string would not remain centered in the aperture. It was therefore desirable that the aperture be the same size as the diameter of the bow string. This was impractical, however, because of the large number of commercially available bow strings having different diameters.